


A Behemoth Undertaking

by MazokuChoHimu



Category: Final Fantasy, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Light Masochism, Original Non-Binary Character(s) - Freeform, Original Non-Human Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Polyamory, Two Shot, basically ghirahim is like 'bite me but in a sexy way gay boy', reposting this from my main acc. jsyk!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazokuChoHimu/pseuds/MazokuChoHimu
Summary: Ghirahim had always been the type of person who enjoyed being in control, especially in the bedroom when he and Charlie got to have some fun. Upon meeting their new partner Aldrich however, he starts to wonder what it would be like to try something… a little different for once.
Relationships: Ghirahim (Legend of Zelda)/Original Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy I have no explanation for this other than I liked the idea of Mr. Sword Lord Graham getting boinked by someone bigger than him (and I don’t mean in just height heeheehoho). And it just so happens my OC Aldrich fits the bill so y’all mind if I go feral lmao. I’ve never paired him with anyone else other than Charlie so this is a little weird for me (especially since I've only ever written them into a monogamous relationship and not a poly one), but maybe because Aldrich is my character it doesn’t bother me as much as it would normally.  
> Since Aldrich is in an entirely different world/doesn’t currently have a set universe they belong in, I just opted for the modern AU route but Ghirahim is still a Sword Spirit and Aldrich is still a Dread Behemoth because I say so. I tagged the FF fandom bc that is technically Aldrich’s origins (as a full Behemoth and not a gijinka, they have the same design as the Dread Behemoth in FFXV), even if they are currently quite vague and in the works.  
> And for a final bit of dumb fun: this file is named 'sword vs furry pvp' because I genuinely can't take my own nsfw content seriously gfkg.

Ghirahim sunk further into his seat on the couch, flipping through the channels on the TV in hopes of finding something decent to watch. But even then, he was vaguely aware of the noises coming from the screen, instead only being to focus on the muffled sounds of his housemate in the other room.

He sighed then groaned loudly, placed both hands over his face.

Ghirahim knew exactly what he _really_ wanted to do to help work off this frustration and boredom, but Charlie was still on holiday, he only had Aldrich as company, and he most _certainly_ was far too proud to admit defeat and pleasure himself in the comfort of his own room all on his lonesome.

He stared up at the ceiling, watching the lights from the TV change from blue, to red, to yellow. It was oddly hypnotic and slowly he could feel his thoughts starting to wander.

As if on cue, that damn Behemoth entered his mind once more and he could feel his face burn with embarrassment.

He sat up to clear his head, but the idea of wanting to have a bit of fun with them had already started to bury those damn roots deep within him once more.

He was well aware of Charlie and Aldrich’s relationship and how they spent their time with one another. But as long as Charlie was happy, he didn’t mind if they wished to sleep with Aldrich and not him. He couldn’t please them all the time, after all. Charlie kept most things that happened between themselves and Aldrich private, and Ghirahim could respect that. Aldrich never pried in on what he and Charlie got up to, so why would he act the hypocrite?

Yet… sometimes he couldn’t help but wonder what it felt like for Charlie when they were being fucked with glee by someone as muscular and gigantic as Aldrich. They were taller than even Ghirahim himself, which somehow always caught him off-guard when the two stood next to one another. God only knows what they were like in the bedroom. Was Aldrich rough? Were they soft? Were their tastes quite vanilla? Or did they like a little experimentation?

Ghirahim bit his lower lip, his gaze now fixated on the TV.

If he wanted to know so badly, he _could_ try to ask in somewhat casual conversation. He didn’t need a demonstration, right?

Even then, the idea of trying something different tempted Ghirahim.

Whilst he could play the bottom if Charlie wished, he knew they were much more accustomed to him being top, to which he was always to oblige. But in terms of size, Charlie was still much shorter than he. They weighed barely anything, and their arms were so thin and wiry, it wasn’t like they could do much other than move their hands all over his body.

Aldrich, however, could easily dominate Ghirahim as he could Charlie. Ghirahim was strong, but so was Aldrich, maybe even more so.

The idea of the Behemoth having his way with him was almost too much for Ghirahim to bear now. He shook his head and stood up from the couch, aiming to get a drink from the kitchen and lie down.

Only to immediately realise he’d tented his pants.

He hissed loudly in anger and instinctively placed a hand over his crotch, looking around nervously to see if Aldrich had seen anything.

Thankfully, he was still all alone with just the TV as comfort.

Then there was a gentle squeak of their bedroom door opening, making Ghirahim eyes grow wide with fear. He ran to the kitchen before he could be caught, just barely missing Aldrich as they walked out into the hallway. In a panic, he grabbed a knife from the rack, an apple from the fruit bowl and pretended to be busy chopping himself something as a late lunch.

He was acutely aware of Aldrich’s presence behind him as they glanced over at the flashing lights before them, then over to Ghirahim who was desperately hoping his nether regions would calm down before they noticed. He tried to keep his breathing calm as they padded over to him, their claws clicking against the tiles.

“Nothing good on the television?” He heard them say. Like always, their voice had that usual commanding tone whenever they asked a question, but Ghirahim knew by now he was free to ignore it if he wished.

“Just hungry is all.” He said quickly, trying to focus on his task.

As casually as ever, Aldrich walked over to Ghirahim’s side and leaned on the counter next to him. Already he could feel his face burning as Aldrich looked at what he was doing.

Were they somehow aware of what Ghirahim was hiding?

Feeling daring, he snuck a glance at them.

“Something wrong?”

To his surprise, they placed a hand on his back as though trying to comfort him.

“I feel like I should be asking you that. Did something upset you?”

Ghirahim met their gaze properly, now offended.

“What makes you say that?”

“Well,” Aldrich removed their hand from Ghirahim’s back and gently placed it over Ghirahim’s own that held the knife, “You’re shaking like something terrible has affected you. You’re avoiding eye contact which is something I’ve never seen you do once. And-”

They looked down at the now cut in half apple.

“You’re chopping food up without a board.”

Ghirahim gritted his teeth.

 _Dammit._ What was he to do now?

“I- Well-” For once he was suddenly at a loss for words. He cursed angrily to himself as Aldrich straightened up and leaned against the counter. There was an agonising silence until Aldrich spoke again.

“Perhaps you’re just practicing a strange form of foreplay.”

Ghirahim looked at them, incredulous, but their face and eyes betrayed no emotion.

Were they giving him an opportunity to vent out his true feelings, perhaps? Or were they just playing a lighthearted joke on him?

“Maybe.” Was all he could say.

Aldrich chuffed, then turned back to look at the TV.

“If that’s the case, I could give you some guidance.”

Ghirahim gulped.

“Guidance?”

They chuffed again and turned their body to face him. There was the softest, most mischievous glint in them as they looked at him.

Then, they moved towards him, taking the knife from his hand and slowly placing it off to one side. Ghirahim felt himself jump slightly as Aldrich wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer. Their grip was firm, but it wasn’t enough to hold him down. With their free hand they used the counter for support, tilting their head a second time.

“Am I wrong in saying that I get the impression you like me more than just a friend?”

Ghirahim felt his cheeks flush and turned away to stare at the various pots on pans on the other wall.

“Well, you’re _Charlie’s_ partner so… Yes, you’re more than a friend.” He blurted out quickly, annoyed his composure had near-completely shattered in just a few words from Aldrich.

“And maybe yours too.”

Ghirahim’s breath caught in his throat when he felt Aldrich plant a small kiss on his cheek not a moment after they said that.

His mind raced back to a conversation he’d had with Charlie once before, where they’d asked him if he ever wanted to initiate something more with Aldrich. Naturally, he’d said no. Charlie was all he’d ever wanted in life now he was free to do as he pleased. They’d still left the offer open for him however, saying he didn’t need their permission if he suddenly decided to change his mind.

Ghirahim turned back to face Aldrich and the pair’s eyes met. Despite the brightness of their white eyes against the darkness of their shadow, there was an odd warmth to them that was surprisingly comforting.

He took in a quick breath, then leaned forward on his tiptoes and returned the kiss with more force on the cheek also. He held it for longer than Aldrich had, thinking it would stun them like it would Charlie.

But no sooner had he returned to his standing position, Aldrich straightened their posture, pulled Ghirahim ever closer so the two were chest to chest and raised their free hand to place it under his chin. With care, they tilted his head up to be angled with theirs. Aldrich gently brushed the corner of his mouth with their thumb then pulled Ghirahim into a kiss so deep, it was his turn to be completely stunned to his core.

If his erection hadn’t disappeared earlier, it certainly wouldn’t be doing so now any time soon.

Aldrich move their hand to the back of his head to help support him as they eventually separated themselves from him. Ghirahim could feel Aldrich’s hot breath against him as they let out a rumbling moan. It sounded almost like a sigh of relief, as though Aldrich had been waiting patiently for the right moment to strike.

The kept their face a mere few inches from Ghirahim’s so their hair could brush against him. It was a lot softer than he’d expected.

“Want to take this somewhere more private?” They purred. Their voice was too tantalising to resist.

Ghirahim wrapped his arms around Aldrich’s waist as best he could, trying to hold back his triumphant smile.

“Very well. Your room or mine?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was gonna be just a oneshot but then I ended up with more words than I thought so. Yeah... Anyways here's the actual fun times sexey times. Go crazy go stupid.  
> Also in case you're not familiar with FF: A Behemoth Undertaking is the name of a mission in FFXV where you have to go and beat up a Behemoth. The difference here being that Behemoth beats you. /insert canned laughter and claps from the audience  
> Also also ALSO: I have drawn NSFW content but not written to I hope this is OK for my first time aaaa.

“So, tell me,” Aldrich mused, switching the light off so the room was bathed in a warm glow from the bedside lamp, “do you want to go all the way, or are you just in the mood for a little frisky business?” Their arms around Ghirahim’s waist tightened as they kissed him again.

“Why not both?” Ghirahim said, trying to sound confident but a sudden wave of anxiousness overcame him, making his voice slightly squeakier than usual.

Aldrich laughed, a deep rumbling noise that shook him all over. Ghirahim bit his lip, hoping he didn’t give away the fact that that was one of the most delightful sounds he’d ever heard.

They slowly moved one hand down his back, sneaking under the hem of his trousers in a smooth, firm stroke. They were just shy of placing their hand down any further than that, as though waiting for Ghirahim’s command.

“We’ll go slowly, OK? You’re the man of the house, so you make the rules.” Aldrich leaned in and kissed him on the neck, making Ghirahim dig his nails in oh so slightly.

“I’m… More worried about lubricant.” He immediately started blushing when Aldrich pulled away and looked him in the eye. “I mean- I doubt someone of your height is. Going to use the same amount I use.”

“Well, if that’s the case-” Aldrich cut themselves off as they let go of Ghirahim and wandered over to one corner of their room. Underneath a pile of clothes, they removed a bottle that must have been at least double, maybe even triple the size of the one he had.

Ghirahim audibly gulped.

“Now, the one you and Charlie use certainly won’t suffice.” Aldrich said as they held up their own container of lubricate, shaking it slightly back and forth. It felt like they were playfully mocking him as the smallest hints of a smile tugged at the corners of their mouth. “But as you said,” They walked back over to Ghirahim and thrust their hips towards him, “I’m quite a big lad.”

Aldrich was close enough for him to feel them straining against their own pair of trousers towards him. God, if that was them _with_ pants on, then who knows what they looked like completely naked. Ghirahim cleared his throat nervously.

“Do you, uh. Have any ideas for… what we should start off with?” He asked.

They leaned in close so they could whisper in his ear.

“Want to sit on my lap first?”

Ghirahim was at a loss for words suddenly, so all he could do was nod. Satisfied with his answer, Aldrich moved over to the bedside table and put the lubricate down. Then, to Ghirahim’s shock, started pulling their trousers down to their ankles.

“W-what are you doing?!” he exclaimed, staring at Aldrich with wide eyes.

They only responded by turning their head slightly in his direction, then their smile became even more apparent.

“Making the seat comfortable.” They flicked their leg and the discarded pants went flying. They then climbed onto the bed, lying on their back with everything on show. They smirked, clearly amused at Ghirahim’s ‘caught in the headlights’ expression. They moved a hand down to their dick, tapping the side of it lightly. Ghirahim tried his damnest not to stare.

“Well?” They purred, tilting their head back and leaning against the headboard, looking down their nose at him.

Ghirahim took a deep breath. Aldrich was already beating him at his own game, and it had only been a few minutes. In an attempt to assert himself, Ghirahim bent over and tore his clothes off, stepping out of his trouser legs and leaving them on the floor. He marched over to the bed and went to set himself on Aldrich’s lap. In his haste however, he overshot it and nearly went flying to the other side of the bed. Thankfully, Aldrich caught him and helped him correct his position.

“Are you OK?”

“I’m fine!” Ghirahim huffed, his face burning as he turned around so his back was to Aldrich’s chest.

He slipped down, resting his legs over theirs and then froze when he felt his dick rest on Aldrich’s. They wrap one arm around his waist as their rumbling laugh greeted him. They leaned over to grab the lubricant, flicked open the lid then slowly poured a generous amount over them both. Ghirahim stifled a gasp at how cold it was. There was a soft thump as Aldrich put the lubricant back in its place.

Ghirahim heard Aldrich exhale loudly as they pressed one hand against the soft skin of his chest to help keep him in place and the other snaked down to help massage the lubricant in. They’d obviously been waiting patiently to put their hands all over him. They pressed their lips against his shoulder and neck, giving him small, gentle kisses.

He took a deep breath and dared himself to look down to see what Aldrich was doing, only to feel his face grow hot again.

Aldrich’s dick was a lot longer and wider than he’d anticipated, making his look pathetically small in comparison. No wonder Charlie always had an air of pure satisfaction over them after spending time with Aldrich. How couldn’t you be happy after being pounded all night into the bed and beyond by something like that?

The squelch of the lubricant and sensation of Aldrich’s fingers against him was oddly pleasing, making him arch his back slightly. A laugh rose in his partner’s throat.

“Surprised?”

 _God. You_ would _say that, wouldn’t you?_

“I’m… just not used to someone like you, is all.” Ghirahim mumbled, his eyes now transfixed on Aldrich’s hand as it moved up and down against them both. Then slowly but surely, Aldrich’s grip tightened, and they shifted to working their magic on the tip of his dick. Ghirahim took another breath as he felt them curl their fingers around the head, softly placing their thumb on the tip. They did small, circular motions, making Ghirahim’s back arch even more.

“It’s not too much, is it?”

“N-no.” Ghirahim gasped, moving his own hand down to keep Aldrich’s in place. They responded by sinking down further on the bed so the two were more comfortable.

He listened to the sound of Aldrich’s hand working away, trying to get more of a reaction out of him. Their breathing was more apparent now and was hot and heavy against his cheek. Ghirahim was covered in more kisses, each one hungrier and deeper than the first. He could feel the light pinpricks of Aldrich’s teeth against his skin as they got more and more daring to try a taste.

Ghirahim quickly lost track of time for how long the duo lay there in the low light, sharing kisses here and there. Aldrich’s grip was wonderfully firm despite the apparent overuse of lubricant, making Ghirahim smile and laugh every once and a while when they hit a sweet spot for him.

Finally, the wait seemed too much for them, and their bites became stronger until they eventually did sink their teeth into his shoulder. It certainly wasn’t enough to draw blood, nor was it done with the intent to hurt him, but my _GOD_ did it feel good.

As if on cue, Ghirahim immediately relieved himself all over Aldrich’s hand. He half laughed; half gasped as the sensation of pleasure tore through him and he collapsed back on Aldrich’s chest, turning his head so he could give them a kiss on the neck. He could feel Aldrich start to purr, amazed at Ghirahim’s reaction.

“Didn’t think I’d get you to react so quickly.” They said, leaning their head against his and moving their free hand up to gently stroke his cheek.

“Me either…” Ghirahim whispered, closing his eyes. His breathing slowly returned to normal as he lay here, smiling to himself as Aldrich moved their arms to hold him in a warm embrace.

He waited a minute of two before saying something again.

“Do you… think you could do that again?” He asked.

“If that’s what you’d like, I’d be happy to.” Then, Aldrich smiled. “As long as you don’t mind the mess you’re making.”

Puzzled, Ghirahim looked down.

…Ah.

He’d let himself go more than he’d expected. Not just on himself and Aldrich, but on the bed as well. He’d been bad before when with Charlie, but this was certainly something else.

Yet, for once he didn’t mind. He pushed himself up and kissed them on the lips.

“I can clean up afterwards.”

Aldrich laughed. That beautiful, deep and rumbling laugh. They moved them both onto their sides and then Ghirahim onto his front. Turning his head sideways, he looked up at Aldrich.

“Make sure to get a good grip of the sheets.” Aldrich said as they leaned down and returned the kiss. “You’ll need it.”

With a huff, they moved over and separated his legs for easier access. They grabbed the lubricant once more and applied an extra dose to themselves. They then moved their hand up his back and to his shoulders, pressing their body against his. With a grunt, they inserted themselves inside him, making Ghirahim gasp. He instinctively grabbed a handful of fabric as Aldrich slowly began to thrust into him at a steady pace. Their breathing fell in sync as Ghirahim was pushed further into the bed.

Aldrich’s growls and chuffs were captivating, their hands warm and soft against his shoulders. Already he could feel his face shifting into that of ecstasy as Aldrich returned to kissing and gently biting him again. He didn’t think they’d be able to put him back in that state so quickly.

Now, he could feel Aldrich going in deeper than ever, something he didn’t think was even possible for someone like himself.

And it felt _glorious._

A moan escaped his lips and Aldrich met it with his own, their lips brushing against his ear. Aldrich’s thrusting became more exaggerated and Ghirahim moaned again, louder this time. He turned his face flat against the pillow and opened his eyes partially to look up at them.

They were blushing furiously, their eyes half glazed over as they continued pleasuring themselves with him. Aldrich let out a deep, throaty laugh and then pressed their face against Ghirahim’s cheek, kissing him so much force he thought he was going to orgasm right there and then. But Aldrich seemed to have one final thing in mind.

They wrapped one arm around Ghirahim’s shoulders, sneaking their hand under his neck so as not to disturb him more than needed. Then with the other, they placed a hand under his hips and lifted them up slightly so Aldrich could rest on their knees but keep their dick firmly inside Ghirahim.

Then, they wrapped their hand around his dick once more. He was slick with sweat, lubricant, and cum but still Aldrich was able to get a grip and do the same circular motions from earlier. With better footing, Aldrich was able to increase their thrusting, making Ghirahim tense as that gorgeous orgasmic feeling took over him once more.

He gasped once then twice, but no sound came out.

He shivered when he felt Aldrich’s hot breath against his face once more.

“Do I need to bite you again?” They growled as they pressed their teeth against him.

“Y-yea…” Ghirahim breathed, closing his eyes as Aldrich did as they were told. They left bitemarks along his neck, his shoulder, and then his arm. The claws on their hand that rested on one shoulder slowly started to drag against his skin, daring to tear through to the soft flesh underneath. How Aldrich was so skilled at doing all this without making him bleed was incredible. But he needed more. More than just these light, soft nibbles.

“Harder...” Ghirahim said and he felt Aldrich press themselves even more against him, their grunts and moans intensifying with each bite.

“H- _Aaaa!!_ Harder. Bite harder.” They returned to biting him on the shoulder and neck, holding it there for longer each time, tearing softly at his skin. The motions they were doing on his dick had intensified also, their hand slipping every now and again with each bite and thrust.

“M-make me- _Aaa!!_ I want you to hurt me!” He commanded the Behemoth.

A snarl escaped Aldrich’s lips as their claws dug deep into Ghirahim’s shoulder. He felt their teeth go in deep into his skin with such ferociousness he cried out in pleasure, a smile quickly plastering itself all over his face.

There it was. A warm trickle that dripped down from his shoulder and onto the sheets.

Aldrich let go and snarled even louder as the orgasm reached its peak, removing themselves from Ghirahim and ejaculating all over his thighs and the bed itself. Ghirahim followed suit, covering Aldrich’s hand once more and his stomach, adding to the already disastrous mess that was growing between them.

Dazed, Ghirahim collapsed back onto his front and Aldrich rolled off to lie next to him, gasping and taking in deep breaths. He was completely speechless and truly in awe at the reaction the two had shared.

Was it like this all the time between Aldrich and someone because _my god_ had he been missing out!

Ghirahim coughed and raised a shaking hand to place it on Aldrich’s chest.

“…OK?” He murmured. Aldrich raised their clean hand and placed it over Ghirahim’s own.

“OK.” They grumbled, tilting their head so their eyes met. Then Ghirahim laughed.

“What?” They asked, puzzled.

“That… Was better than expected.” He said. “I can see why Charlie likes you.”

Aldrich purred loudly, then raised Ghirahim’s hand to their lips, leaving him a small kiss.

“I’m glad I don’t disappoint.”


End file.
